Little Chase and his Brand-New Powers
by Randomfanfics131
Summary: So this is a story/bunch of one-shots about Chase as a kid getting his powers...Hopefully it isn't terrible.


**First Lab Rats Fan fiction, so, sorry if it's super cringe-worthy. **

**This story is about the Lab Rats as little kids. It was an idea that just popped into my head while watching one of the episodes(Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med), although it has nothing to do with that. So, I was thinking to myself, "Wow, Chase seems to have more powers than Adam and Bree" and then I wondered how little Chase had dealt with his powers. Then I started laughing as a scene in my head came to me of a baby Chase randomly flying around in a force field. So, this cringy story was born! **

**Basically, if my weird random author's note just made you more confused, let me explain in better words. This is a story/bunch of connected one-shots that are about Chase discovering each and every one of his powers, and how he and the rest of his family react to it. Also, always check the bottom for a author's note about the chapter, which should clear up any questions. If you see this sign * next to anything, it means that I will talk about it in the author's note. Now enough procrastinating! You guys are here for the story, not my random thoughts! **

**Adam is 5, Bree is 4, and Chase is 3**

***Disclaimer*: I do not own Lab Rats. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please, no flaming. Suggestions open.  
**

* * *

_Super Smarts_

It was easy to see that Chase was different from Adam and Bree. He seemed more quiet, and even though he was the youngest of them all, he seemed the most mature. Donald didn't know what he was like when he was more at the toddler stage, but it was obvious to see that Chase was gifted and advanced for his age. He knew how to talk, like most 3-year-olds, but he had much more of an advanced way of speaking. He thought before he talked as well, which caused him to rarely talk, which gave him a reputation as "the quiet kid" by Donald.

"Mr. Daveport*, wanna play with mwe?" Bree asked, immediately snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Bree holding a piece of paper and two different colored crayons.

"I'm sorry Bree, I have work to do right now. Why don't you play with Adam?" suggested.

Bree rolled her eyes(well, more like tried to)and replied with a "Adam's too stupid to play. He barely knows the rules and I always win. It's so b-ooooooooooooo-rrring." She stated, drawing out the o in boring.

Before could suggest playing with Chase, Bree cut him off.

"And don't tell me to play with Chase. He's so-"

"Easy to defeat?" guessed, expecting nothing more of a 3 year old.

"Hard to beat..."Bree replied, her brow furrowed.*

"Really?" asked, shock coloring his voice.

"Yeah. He always has all these tricks which beat me, and he's always suggesting things for me to do to beat him, but then he ends up beating me anyway!" Bree exclaimed.*

"Interesting..." muttered, mostly to himself. "Well Bree, why don't you go draw for now, and I'll play with you later. Okay?"

"Kay.."Bree muttered back, hopping off her stool,apparently satisfied with this deal.

About 10 minutes later, decided he had enough of tinkering with his inventions, and called over Chase instead.

"Chase? Can you come over here for a second?"

Chase stood up, and humbly walked over to Donald Davenport. "Yes?" he asked. That was another thing. Chase didn't seem to trust as much as the others did. He talked to him as he would talk to a complete stranger, very formally and never asked for anything, or any favors.

"Chase, do you think you're good at Tic-Tac-Toe?" asked him. It seemed like a stupid question, but considering most 3-year-olds didn't even know what Tic-Tac-Toe even was, he decided to start small. He wanted an inside look at what was going on inside of Chases's head. He wanted to know more about the bionics. He wondered if the bionics changed or affected the personalities of the person...So many question, so little inversely sighed.*

"I'm alright at it..."Chase muttered, before starting to fidget with his hands. He wasn't really sure why was asking such a strange and random question. His mind came up with hundreds of possibilities on why, but trying to pay attention to that and at the same time would just make his head hurt.

"Okay Chase, I want you to tell your siblings to get ready. We're going to be starting training soon." said, instead of putting Chase through some testing. He decided that it would better to have all of them together when they started going through their training, and hopefully ignition of bionics.*

"Okay..."Chase muttered, before wandering over to his siblings and telling them the news.

didn't know when their bionics would kick in. He supposed they might get them at the age of 6 or 5, but they also might get them together, it really depended on how their chips were programmed. He didn't know anything, really anything about their bionics. He knew one was strong, one was smart, and one was fast, but that was it. He didn't know who was who, or if there were any side abilities as well. However he did have a few theories..

Already, he was guessing that Chase was the smart one, Adam was the strong one, and Bree was the fast one. They all looked and acted the part. Chase was unusually gifted and talented, Bree was quite a fast runner, and Adam was, well, Adam was the last one. He was also guessing that Chase had the most advanced chip. He was the youngest after all! It made sense that the chips would have upgraded by his brother as time went on. So, he was guessing that Chase had a few extra abilities, Bree maybe one or two, and Adam none. Adam also probably would have the most glitchy chip, considering that it was the first one made. He wouldn't really know until they got their bionics however.

He decided that he should just try to activate their bionics today. As the three kids stepped into their capsules, their stepfather pushed an carrot-orange* button and hoped for the best...

* * *

**So, what did you think? Was it too off-character? Do I need some changes in my writing style? Is my chapter too short?(Which, I honestly know it is, I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to make two completely different scenes to happen in one chapter, I'm sorry!) If you have any suggestion, again, the review section is waiting for you! **

**Now, onto the asterisks(*) These will be in order from when they appeared. **

**1." "-Okay, as a older sister who has a younger 4 year old brother, I know that 4 year olds don't talk in full on baby voices. However, my brother often has trouble pronouncing anything that is more than 3 syllables, and always skips the n for some reason. Today he said "troubleig" instead of "troubling," and that's how I decided Bree should say 's name. Also, " " is pronounced-"Dah-VEE-por"(Silent T.)**

**2."Easy to defeat?...Hard to beat."-Yeah, I'm sorry if this line seemed out of the blue and didn't fit in very well. I'm not that good at writing dialouge, I stick to description filled/inner thoughts most of the time(as shown in story above) So, if this sentence made you cringe full out, Sorry! **

**3."****inversely sighed"-IDK if that is the word. Oh wait. The right word is inwardly. Whoops! Well...I suppose you can all just laugh at me...I'm too lazy and tired and eager to post this story to change it now. **

**4."Still beats me!" If you didn't get this sentence either, don't worry, I'm here to explain. She's saying that Chase, when she plays with him, gives her tricks to help her get better at Tic-Tac-Toe, tricks that should help her win. However, no matter what she does, Chase always wins!(Hope that was a better explanation. Probably not.)**

**5.****"Ignition of bionics"-Look, my mind went blank, and is still blank, I do not know what the right word is, basically start of their bionics, I really have no clue what I should have said instead.**

**If I missed an asterisk, I'm sorry! Post where it is/Your question and I will be sure to answer it!**

**Also, for some reason, when I save the story, random words like "He" or "His" or "If" keep disappearing! It's so annoying! It doesn't matter how much I change it, it goes back! I really have no clue why, it's driving me insane, so, please don't say anything about that! Please know that it is not my fault, it's just a glitch, and try to read over it(I know, that's hard, I get annoyed at this type of thing as well, don't worry.)**

**Please review! Next chapter/continuation of this chapter should be posted in about a week! Sorry to keep you waiting!**


End file.
